Duel Academy, Vongola-style!
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: Summary: Tsuna, Hayato, Mukuro and Chrome is going to Duel Academy because of Reborn, but at that time, Tsuna has some personality problem, not to mention those freaks in the Academy, how will the Decimo fare? KHRxYugioh GX, KHR-centric crossover, have some 5D's character, no pairings! Some hinted YuseixAkiza,JackxCarly, JadenxAlexis, 6996, and 2759, Rated T for mafia things.


Hello~! Darky is here!

I know, I know, for those who read my fic, "The Sky Gang", please be patient, since I'm still considering the plot of my story, since it was a plot bunny popping out in my mind, and I will focusing my mind in this story, once again, sorry!

Anyway, I write this fic as a cross-over of KHR and Yu-Gi-Oh GX~

For those who didn't understand Yugioh, just dismiss the duel parts(which take half of or more of the story) and read the non-dueling part.(But who will read a crossover if they don't understand one of the part?)

By the way, I found myself sounds like Byakuran day by day... and it was creepy, not to mention my sugar tolerance sky rocketed since I began to eat many marshmallow lately...

Fact of the Day: I just found out why Daemon called Pedo! It was because he is 400 years old and he flirt Chrome, a thirteen years old girl!

DISCLAIMER: Me Own No Khr nor Yu Gi Oh Gx or 5d's

Chapter One: Insanity, go away~

Tsuna was now frustated.

He thought he will get a normal High School life before he had to take the title of Vongola Decimo, but no! Reborn had a brilliant idea after he know that he like to play Duel Monster!

And he decided to send him to Duel Academy in Domino City... his life is wrecked, ain't it?

Well, at least there would be no situation that will endanger his life or concerning the well being of the world, right?

And so, he entered the Kaiba Dome for his entrance duel, since he just master the exam and get a flying grade.

"How can I help you young man?" The reception asked him.

"Entrance Duel, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna said.

Okay, when he duel with his friends... he often loses, it's not because he was bad, it was far from it, he is a genius duelist, but he can't use the full power of his deck and had to held back a lot, since if he summon some certain cards, his personality will darken and he would no doubtly terrify his friends if he show his dark side.

Beside, who won't if they see someone who was a very kind and gentle boy suddenly became a cruel and ,he could say, a bit psychotic man?

"Oh, here it is, please wait until your turn." The receptionist said and Tsuna nodded, before he wander off and seeing duels that happen, and found a duel interesting, a boy using Elemental Hero just blasted an Ancient Gear Golem into oblivion and win the duel.

(In this story, Jaden is not late to come)

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, please go to duel field 3."

"Ah, my turn..."

Later...

Oh well, he find out that he would duel the very same person who had his Ancient Gear Golem blasted into oblivion earlier, and find out that there's someone who look more gay than Lussuria!

"Your name young man." The gay-ish proctor said.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." He replied, and added mentally, 'gay teacher-san'.

Oh shit, Fran began to rubbing off on me.

"I am Vellian Crowler, the vice-headmaster of Duel Academy."

Scratch what he said before, this guy(or girl?) is worse than Lussuria!

"Duel!"

Vellian:4000

Tsuna:4000

"I draw first!" Vellian declared and he pulled out a card from the top of his deck and add it to his hand.

"I activate Foolish Burial and send Ancient Gear Golem from my deck to graveyard." Vellian take out a card from his deck put it in his graveyard.

"I activate Magnet Circle LVL 2, special summoning a level 2 or lower machine from hand! Ancient Gear."

A little rusty gear appeared on the field.(2/100/800)

"I play Machine Duplication, two more Ancient Gears!"

Two more rusty gears appeared next to the first one.(2/100/800)x2

"Then, I play Spell Gear."

"With this card, I send all three Ancient Gears to the graveyard to special summon Ancient Gear Golem from my deck and my graveyard!"

Two mechanical giant appeared on the field, both looked rusty. (8/3000/3000)x2

On the stand...

"Man! That guy is even worse than before!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Indeed, it was such a brilliant strategy that he could bring two Golems in one turn." Bastion commented.

Back to the field...

"End turn!" Vellian exclaimed, "beat that boy!"

"Really? Draw." Tsuna sighed and take a card from top of his deck.

"I activate Valhalla, Hall of The Fallen." Tsuna stated as he put a card on the spell/trap zone.

The field then changed into a majestic hall as the card's effect kicked in.

"Then, I play Court of Justice." Tsuna activated another card.

Then, a UFO shaped thing appeared on the field, with two little angels supporting the thing.

In the stand...

"It could be a good combe had he know how to utilize it." Bastion stated.

"Heh! Of course Juudaime could!" Hayato said beside him.

"Who are you again anyway?" Syrus asked.

"Che, Hayato Gokudera, Tenth Right-Hand man!"

"You're his subordinate?" Syrus pointed at Tsuna.

"Of course!" Hayato exclaimed.

Back to the field...

Tsuna, still oblivious to Hayato's presence, continued his move.

"Well, let's how you fare against this! Darklord Asmodeus!" Tsuna declared.

A flutter of feather fall from the hall, and a devilish looking fairy appeared on the field.

In the stand...

"Darklord Asmodeus? I never see Tenth used that..." Hayato muttered.

Back to the field...

"I activate Asmodeus' effect! I sendDarklord Superbia to graveyard from my deck." Tsuna declared, his tone darkened a bit, but ignored by everyone, thinking it was just the wind playing tricks on them.

Tsuna searched his deck and take one card before putting it into the graveyard.

"Then, I play The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Tsuna revealed.

"I special summon Winged Kuriboh!"

A fluffy brown ball with big cute eyes and a pair of little wings appeared on the field.(1/300/200)

In the stand...

"Hey! It was the same with my Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden exclaimed.

Back to Field...

"Then, I activate Court of Justice effect, I summon you, Athena!"

An angelic woman descend from the UFO thing, holding a trident and a shield.(7/2600/800)

"I activate Athena's effect! By sending Winged Kuriboh to graveyard, come forth, Darklord Superbia!" Tsuna declared, his tone becaming darker than before, noticed by many peoples.

A pot shaped thing appeared after Winged Kuriboh disappeared, and the thing then sprout out it's wings and opened it's eyes.(8/2900/2400)

"Superbia's effect! It will revive one of it's Fairy fellow, Winged Kuriboh!"

The fluffy thing appeared once again on the field.(1/300/200)

Then, Athena lifted her Trident and hit Vellian with a thunder attack.

"Why?!" Vellian exclaimed.

"Shut up, just a little effect from Athena to torment you with 600 damage each time a Fairy summoned." Tsuna snarled, clearly annoyed.

Vellian:4000-2800

Tsuna:4000

"I release Winged Kuriboh to Advance Summon," Tsuna exclaimed and he began to laugh darkly, a bit psycothicly.

As he laughed, dark aura engulfed the fluffy creature and the dark aura grow until it disappeared, leaving another dark looking angel, with gauntlets in both his hands.(10/3000/2800)

"Say hello to Darklord Desire!" Tsuna exclaimed, and Athena struck Vellian again.

Vellian:2800-2200

Tsuna:4000

Everyone was shocked by Tsuna sudden change of personality,and Hayato is terrified.

"Well,let's began the parade!" Tsuna exclaimed as he licked his lip, "Desire! Sprout your wings and bring that rusty thing into the depth of hell!"

In the stand..

"Is-Is he usually really like that when he duel?" Syrus stuttered, scared to Tsuna's current persona.

"N-No, he usually very gentle! But, he never show me or anyone of his friends those Darklords." Hayato replied, he was terrified, where his gentle and kind Tenth goes!?

Back to the field...

Desire sprout it's wings and slammed both gauntlets to the ground, then, in all of the sudden, a massive pillar of black feathers swallowed one of the Golems, and when the feathers gone, the Golem also gone.

"Too bad it was a machine so it can't scream in pain... oh well, let's go to the battle phase!" Tsuna declared.

"Asmodeus, attack that eye-sore! Dark Charade!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Asmodeus then began to form some dark energy balls and release them to Ancient Gear Golem who countered by throwing a mechanical fist, as the result, both monster destroyed, but Asmodeus, somehow splitted into two.

"Wha-What's that?!" Vellian exclaimed.

"Geez, you began to get annoying, it was Asmodeus ability when he got destroyed, he will spawn an Asmo Token and Deus Token."

Two figures identical to Asmodeus appeared on the field, one is blue and the other is red.(5/1800/1300)(3/1200/1200)

"Oh, by the way, since both is Fairy, say hello to Athena, again."

Vellian then got struck by another lightning attack from Athena.

Vellian:2200-1000

Tsuna:4000

Tsuna unconsciously use a little of his Dying Will Flame and his eyes turned orange as he ordered Desire to attack.

"Darklord Desire! Attack, Black End Galaxy!" Tsuna ordered and Desire formed a black sphere on it's gauntlet and throw it at Vellian.

The sphere engulfed Vellian in second.

Desire then rushed at his direction, folding out a blood red swords from it's gauntlets and slashed him using both blades.

The sphere the exploded, taking away the rest of Vellian's life point.

Vellian:1000-0

Tsuna:4000, Winner

The holograms vanished and Tsuna's irises turned normal as he calmed down.

"Shit, I get out of control." Tsuna cursed as he looked around and gasped when he saw Hayato running at him.

"Tenth! What happen! Why are you like that?!" Hayato released an attack of Raging Wave, Question Version.

"Sorry... did I scare you?" Tsuna asked, fearing what his friend might say.

"To be honest, yes.." Hayato admitted, he was shamed by the fact the he was fearing his own boss.

"Sorry, it's just... when I use my Darklords, I tend to became more cruel and sadistic, hence why I never show them to any of you..."Tsuna explained.

"Why?" Hayato asked back.

"I don't want to traumatize anyone." Tsuna replied.

"But... it seemed that you were successful in traumatize almost everyone.." Hayato gestured to the stand, where many people is shaking in fear.

"Y-You pass." Vellian said shakily.

Tsuna give a warm, apologetic smile that clearly saying: "Sorry"

Oh well, there goes all the fear.

In the stand..

"Man! What's up with that guy?! One time he's a shy boy, then he became very scary and now he was so cute and charming that I think I turned gay!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah... did you see his eyes when he land the finishing blow? They kinda' turn orange you know.." Jaden commented.

"Indeed." Bastion nodded.

"What's up with that guy?!" Chazz exclaimed, "one point he is scary as hell and the next second he made me turn gay!"

The other two boys near him looked at him weird.

"That guy is interesting... if only he isn't that dark when he is dueling.." Alexis stated.

"Indeed, his deck is very well organized, and the fact he could perform an easy one-turn-kill proved he's very talented, and the fact even though he sound like a psychotic murder (Well, then what you gonna say about Bel?), he had a very good control over his moves." Zane said in one long sentence.

Back to the field...

"Wait... did you in Duel Academy as well?" Tsuna asked Hayato.

"Yup! And Reborn-san already made sure we will enter Blue dorm... after giving Kaiba Seto a list of our connection... which appeared to be: Dino Cavalonne, Byakuran Gesso, Yuni Giglio Nero, Timoteo, Naito Longchamp, even Bermuda von Veckenstein..." Hayato listed.

"I wonder how Kaiba Seto looks like when he saw I was a rather close friend with the boss of Vendicare?" Tsuna wondered, he know that many mafia family act as a huge company while in truth it was a mafia family.

Hayato then showed a photo of gawking Kaiba and Tsuna laughed freely.

"Hilarious!" Tsuna exclaimed, wiping a tear from his face.

"I know, funny right?" Hayato asked, both of them currently on the stair to the stand.

"Wait, don't tell me that the other is going to join here as well." Tsuna said.

"Nope, the tonfa bastard is too stuck up with Namimoru to leave, the baseball freak had to stay in Namimori with his father, both the pineapple don't want to go here, the lawn-head had to stay since his parent not approving it, and the stupid cow is now in Italy with the Bovino." Hayato counted, making sure he had tell about everyone.

"That's just like them.." Tsuna commented.

"Congrats in your duel, Sawada-san." A voice behind them congratulate him.

They turned around and saw the King of Riding Duel, Yusei Fudo, in Obelisk Blue clad.

"Yusei Fudo."

Yusei nodded, "You're good, but would you mind to share why you... change in the middle of the duel?"

"Hell yeah! He's fucking scary when he's like that!" The spirit of Stardust Dragon exclaimed.

Tsuna twitched, he had a duel spirit himself, but they're quite normal, not freakish like that.

"Well, master tend to became cruel and sadistic when he summoned us, especially Desire." Asmodeus' spirit explained.

"Not "became" that persona is his hidden desire that he bury very deep in his soul because of his friends." Desire explained.

"Well, same thing happen when he summon us though." A spirit of Dark End Dragon stated.

"Yeah, everytime master play a Dark monster, his personality darken and when the field is completely swarmed by Dark monster, master became as sadistic as that creepy knife fake prince." A spirit of Vice Dragon said.

"I see, so the fuse is Dark monsters huh?" Yusei asked, earning a nod from Tsuna.

"So, that's why you never use your dark monsters with us.." Hayato said.

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah."

Hayato is now deep in thought, 'The spirits said that Tenth not changing personality... only bringing out a hidden desire to do what he do before... is that mean maybe Tenth isn't as pure as I thought?'

"Hayato?" Tsuna called, snapping Hayato out of his trance.

"Oh sorry, Tenth!" Hayato apologized.

"By the way... do you have other duel spirit?" Tsuna asked to Yusei.

Yusei nodded, "Not only Stardust Dragon," Yusei gestured to the dragon, "I have a few others as well." Sonic Chick appeared.

"Jeez, if it's like this, we could have a duel spirit party." Suddenly, a Flamvell Archer appeared.

"Flamvell Archer?" Yusei questioned.

"Yup, I use Flamevell/Laval deck." Hayato confirmed Yusei suspicions after a Laval Blaster and Flamvell Urquizas appeared.

"Hmm, do you want a fried chicken?" Urquizas gestured to Sonic Chick.

"Don't!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Kufufufufu~" An eery chuckle sounded in the air, causing both Hayato and Tsuna twitched.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, it appear me and my dear Chrome could join you as well, Kufufufu~" A mist appeared and parted, revealing the pineapple duo.

"Bossu." Chrome said shyly.

"Who is this freak?! I hate pineapple!" Stardust Dragon exclaimed.

Mukuro twitched, "Kufufu, it seems that the dragon need to experience all the six hell, kufu~"

'Only one fu... Stardust Dragon is so screwed.' Tsuna thought.

Mukuro then materialized his trident and pointed it at Stardust Dragon, causing the said Dragon to yelp and run away.

"Isn't it ilegal to bring a weapon?" Yusei asked uncertainly, poking the trident and realized that it was real, not a toy.

"Kufufufu, screw rule, I could traumatize them." Mukuro chuckled.

Chrome sighed, "Mukuro-sama..."

Mukuro let his trident vanished and put his hand in his pocket.

"Kufufufu, can I have some fun duel with you? I need to punish that imbecilic dragon." Mukuro asked to Yusei who sweatdropped.

"Okay..." Yusei said uncertainly.

Both started their duel disk and began.

Mukuro:4000

Yusei:4000

"Kufufu, I began first, Draw." Mukuro said as he added a card to his hand.

"What is the pineapple freak deck, again?" Hayato asked.

"He use Ice Barrier, and Chrome use a Spellcaster deck." Tsuna replied.

"I activate Trade In, discard General Grunard of the Ice Barrier to draw two cards." Mukuro send the said card to graveyard and then draw two cards.

"Kufufufu, I activate Water Hazard." Mukuro placed a card in his spell/trap zone.

A pond then appeared in front of him.

"I special summon Defender of the Ice Barrier in defense mode."

A yellow beast with ice spike on the back appeared on the field.(3/200/1600)

"Then, I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier."

A samurai clad in white appeared on the field.(4/1800/1600)

"I end my turn." Mukuro concluded.

"My turn, Draw!" Yusei declared.

He looked at his hand and began planning and began his move.

"I summon Summon Priest!"

A priest clad in black and high white hat appeared on the field, and then kneeled.(4/800/1600)

"I activate his effect! Discard a Spell Card and I special summon a level four monster from my deck, come, Scrap Beast!"

A beast made of iron scrap appeared on the field.(4/1600/1200)

"I tune level four Summon Priest to level four Scrap Beast!" The priest turned into four star while the beast turned into four accelerator.

"The clustering wishes will become a new shiining star! Become the path its light shine upon, take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted.

Then a green dragon appeared on the field... moonwalking?(8/2500/2000)

"Hey yeah~!" Stardust Dragon cheered.

"I set a card, and that's all." Yusei ended.

"Why not attacking!?" Stardust Dragon protested.

"Shut up, the Defender of the Ice Barrier restrict all monster that had attack power more than his defense to attack." Yusei said.

"Kufufufu, my turn, draw." Mukuro looked the card and smirked devilishly.

"Kufufufu, be prepared to see hell, filthy dragon.. I summon Secret Guard of the Ice Barrier!

A man with black and blue clad appeared on the field.(2/100/1600)

"I tune level two Secret Guard and level four Samurai to level three Defender!"

Both man turned into stars, Secret Guard turned into two stars while the Smurai turned into four stars, and Defender turned into three Accelerator.

"Open the ancient seal and rise from your eternal slumber and let the three thousand world linger in eternal winter!" Mukuro chanted.

Then, a blizzard appeared on the field and for some reason, the stadium feel more freezing that Stardust Dragon had to take a blanket and shaking in cold in it.

"Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

A giant dragon made of ice, with three head, appeared amidst the blizzard and everyone in the stadium began to feel cold when it roared, except Hayato, Tsuna, Chrome and Mukuro, since the four secretly use their flames to keep them warm.(9/2700/2000)

"So cold..." Yusei wheezed.

"That's not all! I activate Trsihula's effect! Three world freezing!"

Trishula roared and each head shot a frozen bullet, one encased Scrap Beast in the graveyard, one encased a card in Yusei's hand who revealed to be Sonic Chick and the last one froze Stardust Dragon completely.

"Wh-What?!" Yusei exclaimed, and then sneezed from the extreme low temperature.

"Kufufufu, Trishula had an ability to banish one card from graveyard, field and hand when he was Synchro Summoned, so say goodbye to those three." Mukuro explained before Trishula roared and shattered the ice encasing Scrap Beast, Sonic Chick and Stardust Dragon.

"Stardust!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Kufufufu, attack.. Frozen Trident of Death!" Mukuro commanded.

Trishula opened all it's three mouth and release a sub-zero breath attack to Yusei who now began to feel numb from the freeze.

Mukuro:4000

Yusei:4000-1300

"Kufufufu, I put a card face-down, end turn." Mukuro finished.

"M-My turn... D-Draw." Yusei said as he take a card from top of his deck with great difficulty as his body felt like to shut from the freeze.

Now that he noticed it, why only Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome and Mukuro himself who don't feel any cold while the entire stadium is freezing.

"I activate my face-down card... Foolish Burial..." Yusei said between his shortening breath.

"I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to graveyard." Yusei send a card from his deck to graveyard.

"Then, I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

A cowboy looking machine appeared on the field.(5/700/1400)

"I activate Quillbolt effect.. I special summon him from graveyard."

A hedgehog who had bolts instead of spikes on it's back appeared on the field.(2/800/800)

"I tune Quillbolt to Quickdraw.."

Quillbolt hedgehog turned into two stars while Quickdraw turned into five accelerator.

"Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tear through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon, come, Junk Archer!"

An archer made of junk in orange appeared on the field.(7/2300/2000)

"Then, I summon Junk Synchron.."

An orange soldier appeared on the field.(3/1300/500)

"Then he would bring out Shield Wing..."

A bird with steel-like wings appeared on the field.(2/0/900)

"Tuning! I tune level two Shield Wing to Junk Synchron!"

Since the author got bored to describe the process, let's proceed.

"Clustering star will weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon, Come forth, Junk Warrior!"

A purple warrior made of junk appeared on the field.(5/2300/1000)

"Now, Junk Archer, release your arrow and bring Trishula to banished zone!" Yusei commanded, while snot was hanging from his nose.

When the arrow released, a mirror suddenly appeared.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Oya oya, that's feint,Fudo-kun, that's Mirror of the Ice Barrier, now it will banish your monsters instead of mine." Mukuro explained.

Now, the arrow reflected to the two Junk soldiers directiona and encased both in ice.

"Junk Warrior! Archer!" Yusei exclaimed before sneezing again from the cold.

"Kufufufufu, now now, Trishula, please shatter those ices." Mukuro commanded.

Trishula then roared, and the roar is strong enough to shatter the ice encased monsters.

"Guh..." Yusei gritted his teeth in frustation.

'Oh man, Jack is going banana when he heard I lose without even managed to scatch my opponent..' Yusei thought.

"Kufufufu, my turn." Mukuro said as he added the top card from his deck to his hand.

"Kufufufufu! Die! Three World Frozen Lance!" Mukuro commanded and the dragon formed a frozen lance in each their mouth.

Then, the dragon shot the lance at Yusei.

Yusei can't do anything to shield himself as his body is now practicaly frozen, both literally and figuratively.

The lance struck him and he collapsed due to the frozen air and exhaustion.

Mukuro:4000, Winner

Yusei:0

"Kufufu, that's fun, Yusei Fudo." Mukuro said as the holograms vanished and the stadium returned to normal, revealed that the frozen atmosphere is only an illusion for some peoples and other peoples think it was just a normal duel.

Yusei now lying unconscious and seemed to be freezing on the floor.

"Kufufufu." Then Mukuro and Chrome vanished in mist.

"Che, the pineapple freak is annoying as always." Hayato snarled.

"Now now, Yusei-kun seemed to be freezing, mind lending some fire?" Bastion said.

"Man, what happen? I thought it was just a normal duel!" Syrus exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled nervously,okay, this time Mukuro had gone overboard, he don't need to freeze Yusei!

Tsuna kneeled beside Yusei, put his hand on his shoulder and transfer some of his flames into Yusei body.

After a minute,Yusei began to twitch and after five minutes, Yusei finally woken up.

"Ugh, what's that?" Yusei rubbed his head, it feel just like he had a Psychic Duel again, only this time he got frozen instead of torn.

"Umm, I would explain later." Tsuna said as he helped Yusei up.

TBC~

Yay! First chappie finished!

I know I'm messing with the timeline, but that's okay~, I already even planned XYZ monster to appear! But don't worry, the other main character will also given some Synchro Monster as well.

See ya~

R&R!

Darky is out!


End file.
